


План

by Enchantress_Enn, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl, ООС Зимнего Солдата
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда другие способы самоуничтожения подводят Солдата, он разрабатывает простой и надежный план.</p>
            </blockquote>





	План

В случае потери штаба все секретное подлежит уничтожению.  
У него самого гриф ОВ. Рядом мелким шрифтом всегда приписывали буквы «ППУ». Он не интересовался, но где-то в памяти отложилась соответствующая расшифровка – «подлежит полному уничтожению». Наверное, это ему приснилось: в записях, обнаруженных перед ликвидацией штаба, – тех, которые он не должен был читать, – Солдат не встречал данного шифра.  
Это единственное, в чем он не уверен в отношении себя. Остальное вшито в него на уровне мгновенного доступа: технические характеристики, показания к применению в бою, тактические карты и инструкции на случай потери связи с руководством.  
Он должен вернуться в штаб и защищать его до возвращения командного состава.  
В случае проникновения врагов на территорию он должен уничтожить все с грифами от ДСП до CC/ОП – включительно.  
Убедившись, что вся информация ликвидирована, он должен взорвать штаб.  
Он должен выйти на связь с курирующим агентом.  
Этот пункт для Солдата невыполним – он сам убил своего куратора.  
Так что цепочка приводит его к последней инструкции.  
«В случае невозможности возвращения оружия в ГИДРУ должен быть включен код активации системы самоуничтожения».  
Она – самая простая.  
Всего. Одно. Слово.  
Она – невыполнимая.  
Солдат, в которого команда вшита на том же уровне мгновенного доступа, не может ее произнести.  
Уточнение – он не может ее произнести правильно.  
Слово получается корявым, совсем не таким, как надо. Откуда-то всплывает загадочное пояснение – акцент. Он произносит русское слово на чужом языке. Он сломался бесповоротно. Система не понимает и не активируется. Солдат не знает, какое «должен» выполняется в таких случаях.  
У него нет инструкций на этот счет.  
Он импровизирует: идет в самые бедные и неблагополучные районы, нарывается на неприятности в надежде, что где-нибудь его пристрелят.  
Не получается. Он с завидным упорством отражает любую угрозу себе. Это не работает.  
По крайней мере так – точно не работает. Люди слишком слабы, чтобы уничтожить совершенное Оружие.  
Приходится импровизировать. Снова.  
Он знает того, кто может его убить. Это тоже не сработало – в первый раз. Солдат много думал о причинах.  
Капитан говорил, что дело в загадочной «дружбе». Произносил слова «рядом», «всегда». Солдат узнавал. Он читал «их» книги. Он общался с «их» гражданскими. Он узнал о Карнеги и именно после этого понял.  
Капитан хотел взять Оружие работоспособным. Его нельзя в этом винить. Даже сломанное вражеское оружие можно исследовать и превратить в свое.  
Это было логично, потому больше не пугало. Это давало место для маневра. Между жизнью и Родиной любой выберет собственную жизнь. Надо просто не дать Капитану времени на размышления. Надо напасть на него во сне.  
Это очень простой план, потому – лучший из всех возможных. Пары дней анализа хватило, чтобы решиться на его исполнение. Суток слежки – чтобы определиться с деталями. Одного часа – чтобы подготовиться к операции. Взгляда на спящего Капитана, чтобы ее отложить.  
Солдат заходит через окно – хозяин квартиры ничему не научился со времени первого проникновения на его территорию – и замирает на подоконнике.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Роджерс спит очень крепко. В плане Солдата он просыпался от первого же шороха – скорее всего, в момент открытия окна. На самом деле Капитан продолжает спать, даже когда Солдат подходит к нему: опасный, враждебный, с ножом наголо.  
Ему снятся кошмары – Солдат понимает с первого взгляда. Это почему-то тревожит.  
– Баки, – выдыхает Капитан и с тихим стоном мечется во сне.  
Он кричит. Он повторяет «нет» снова и снова с такой болью, что даже Солдата, который знает о ней все, пробирает дрожь.  
Солдат стоит в боевой стойке долго – не по плану. Счет идет не на отмеренные секунды – на минуты. Это неприемлемо. Во главе его плана – неожиданность. Это – единственный минус. И чем дольше он прозябает тут без дела, тем выше шанс провала.  
Он поднимает руку с ножом. Замирает.  
Очень удачно раскинувшись на кровати, Капитан затихает на какое-то время, словно по заказу. Это так просто. В шестое межреберье, чуть ниже и левее, чем надо, неглубоко – чтобы точно не достать сердце, но достаточно, чтобы это было сочтено смертельно опасным.  
Капитан спит. Прямо сейчас – тихо. На лбу высыхают капли пота. Холодные – Солдат и это знает. Длинные для мужчины ресницы чуть подрагивают, выдавая фазу быстрого сна.  
Не оптимально. Надо просто дождаться фазы глубокого. В этом причина заминки. Инстинкты. Он ждет именно этого.  
Когда он сломался настолько, чтобы врать самому себе?  
Он не знает причины, просто не может опустить нож.  
Капитан снова стонет, и это не похоже на стон боли. Он улыбается – следивший за ним Солдат не видел такого выражения лица. Внутренние системы дают краткий сбой: учащается ритм сердцебиения и повышается уровень адреналина. Солдат следит за своей физиологией с нездоровым любопытством.  
– Баки, – шепчет Капитан так, как другие – молитву.  
Словно зовет. Солдат вздрагивает. Многие люди разговаривают во сне. Солдат просто не воспринимает Капитана человеком, потому и удивляется в первый момент.  
Так? Этим объясняется очередной физиологический сбой?  
– Ты вернулся. Вернулся.  
Скрипнув зубами в ответ на этот странный монолог, Солдат вынужденно признал основную версию происшедшего в первую встречу ложной.  
Люди во сне не лгут, не помнят о Карнеги и не пытаются запудрить мозги тому, кого хотят получить живым.  
У Солдата мало информации. Поэтому он отложит операцию. Сегодня – отложит.  
А пока все становится проще. Раз он сегодня не будет отключен, надо существовать.  
На этот случай есть инструкции.  
Питание важно для поддержания боеспособной формы Оружия. На территории врага пища изымается в первую очередь. Солдат помнит план квартиры Капитана.  
Путь до вражеского холодильника лежит по коридору до конца, а затем – направо. Распахнув его дверцу, Солдат несколько мгновений смотрит на три пучка зелени, увядший батат и два пластикового вида помидора. Для суперсолдата это точно не стратегический запас пищи.  
«Придурок. Как можно так жить? Никакого инстинкта самосохранения, – думает Солдат. – Врагам что, еще и продукты с собой приносить? На двоих».  
Пугается этой мысли. Стоит пару мгновений, вглядываясь в пустынные недра холодильника.  
Трясет головой в тщетной попытке скинуть оцепенение.  
Кажется, нелогичность Капитана заразна. Это могло бы многое пояснить.  
Солдат уходит через окно и решает, что обязательно попробует еще раз выполнить свой план.  
Завтра.


End file.
